Prior to my invention of the PEG BENDER, there were basically four types of string bending systems available. One type is hand lever operated which impairs the musicians's normal playing technique. Another type, has a lever connected to the instrument's support strap, enabling the musician to activate the device by pressing down or releasing the instrument's neck. This system was by far the most comfortable to utilize but it had major drawbacks. This system could only be installed on one style of guitar, also required drastic guitar modifications for installation, and also a firm pressure was necessary to counteract the weight compensation spring. A third device is hip activated, and though some what awkward to manipulate, is able to be installed on a guitar without any modifications. This system can be used on a wider variety of instruments than the previous system, but it is limited to use only on certain types of electric guitars. The last string bending system I will mention, is activated by an elbow lever suspended from the musician's shoulder, and awkwardly hanging under the musician's arm. This device is awkward to use and requires guitar modifications for installation.
The PEG BENDER combines the ease of operation of the strap lever systems, with the ease of installation of the hip activated system, and the versatility of being installable on all four and five string banjos, four and five string mandolins, and guitars (acoustic or electric, except those with twelve strings or slotted peg heads).